Royally Early
by It'sNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: Kurt is up awfully early for a special event, much to Blaine's chagrin.


Royally Early

Blaine stirred in his sleep, shuffling under the covers and snuggling a little deeper into his pillow. In his half-awake state, he slid his hand up the arm wrapped around his chest from behind, squeezing gently. He loved the feeling of Kurt's warm, strong arms holding him close, making him feel safe. However…

He cracked one eye open and ran his fingers along the arm around him again. It didn't feel quite right. He leaned back slightly, expecting to turn into a familiar, solid body behind him, only to roll all the way onto the mattress on his back. He reached out and felt that the space usually occupied by his husband was empty.

"Kurt?" he mumbled groggily, raising his head and looking toward the door to the en suite bathroom. The door was ajar, and the room was dark. Not in the bathroom, then. A glance at the clock told him it was just after 5:00 a.m., much too early for either of them to be up on a Saturday morning.

Taking in a sharp breath through his nose, Blaine forced himself slightly more awake and rose up on his elbows. As he came around a bit, he noticed a faint murmur coming from the general direction of the living room. He called Kurt's name again, a tad louder, but received no response. Curious and vaguely concerned, Blaine sat up fully, swinging his legs off of the bed and grabbing one of the blankets, wrapping it around his shoulders as he shuffled out the door.

Recognition dawned on Blaine as he took in the sight which greeted him upon entering the living room.

"Kurt," he moaned, tired admonishment dripping from his voice.

Kurt startled, whipping his head around towards the unexpected sound. His eyes were wide like a child caught doing something naughty.

"Kurt, you promised," Blaine continued, sleepily wandering over to the couch where Kurt was camped out in front of the TV. Before him on the coffee table was a small tray with a teapot, a teacup and saucer, and a small plate of what appeared to be scones. On the television, a commentator was prattling on about the weather at Windsor Castle.

"I know," Kurt replied sheepishly, "but I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so I thought I'd sneak out for a minute."

Blaine raised an incredulous eyebrow, glancing toward the tea tray and back at his husband again.

"Okay, fine. I couldn't help myself," Kurt admitted.

"You were supposed to DVR it and watch it," Blaine paused to yawn, "at a decent hour."

Kurt leaned forward and picked up his teacup, taking a sip and returning the cup to the table to buy time. "It's just _different_ watching it live," he finally offered by way of explanation.

"You left me with Bruce. I woke up and reached for you and found _Bruce_ , Kurt," Blaine pouted reproachfully.

"Oh, sweetie," Kurt cooed, opening his arms and pulling Blaine close. "I'm sorry." He kissed the top of Blaine's head softly as Blaine cuddled closer. "Better?"

"Better," Blaine sighed.

Kurt pulled up the blanket to cover both of their legs, settling into the cushions of the couch.

"So, what did I miss?" Blaine asked quietly after a few moments.

Kurt smiled. He'd been sure Blaine had gone back to sleep. "Not too much. Some random folks arriving and a lot of background information. You don't have to stay up with me for this, honey. You can go back to sleep," he said soothingly, running his fingers through Blaine's curls gently.

Blaine scoffed. "What, and leave you to drool over Prince Harry and David Beckham? I think not."

"I don't need Prince Harry. I already got my prince," Kurt murmured, kissing Blaine lightly on the lips.

Blaine smiled into the kiss. "Good answer," he replied when they parted, "but don't think I didn't notice you left Beckham out of that little declaration." Kurt laughed and Blaine reached for a scone, winking at his husband as he took a bite.

Maybe getting up at 5:00 a.m. to watch a royal wedding wasn't the worst way to start a Saturday, after all.

 _A/N: Inspired by Chris Colfer's Instagram photo today. Congratulations, Harry & Meghan!_


End file.
